Many existing mobile advertising systems utilize tensioning frames that stretch a canvas over the lateral side of a tractor trailer. Other advertising systems simply paint displays directly on the vehicle or apply them as adhesive panels to the vehicle surface. All of these display methods suffer drawbacks. Signs attached to the lateral sides of trucks are exposed to high winds and they are usually viewed for a very short period of time by occupants of a passing vehicle. Advertising exposure is additionally limited to daylight hours as headlight illumination is typically insufficient for adequate viewing at night. From a mechanical point of view, tensioning systems require complex and costly frames with specialized clamps, rails, tensioners and bungee cords. The systems are also prone to mechanical failure and weather-related deterioration that could lead to loss of life and/or property. Adhesive systems and painting are somewhat safer in transit, but removal and replacement of signage can be a troublesome, time consuming and chemically-intensive process.